Dark Magician Girl Makes a Stand
by AnimeDrummer
Summary: What do think would happen if Dark Magician Girl showed up during episode 162? I have some idea. Disclaim all things Yu-Gi-Oh!.
1. Chapter 1

This is my first Yu-Gi-Oh! fic. This is basically an alternate ending to the rematch between Weevil and the Pharaoh in Waking the Dragons. The idea came to me last week and it still replays in my head, I just had to post it. I'm not gonna do it word for word in either sub or dub version. Also I much prefer 'effect' over 'special ability' for the monsters in the anime.

There they were. On top of a moving train. The Pharaoh, Tea and Weevil. The Pharaoh was insanely aggravated by Weevil's sick joke about Yugi. It was his turn again and he knew he had to end it here. On his field, he had Breaker the Magical Warrior and Poison Butterfly, and the only monster on Weevil's field was his Armored Centipede. And his Magic and Trap Cards were DNA Surgery, Insect Barrier, and The Seal of Orichalcos. (The reason I'm using 'magic cards' instead of 'spell cards' is this is still the original series.)

"I'll activate Breaker's effect!" Knowing he had to get rid of Insect Barrier in order to attack, he went for it. "I can destroy one Magic or Trap Card on your field and I choose your Insect Barrier!"

The bright light from Breaker's sword flung off the blade, slicing through Insect Barrier. "After using Breaker's effect, his attack points are reduced by 300. Now I can finally attack and end this here and now!"

Weevil was in complete shock and all Tea could do watch in fear of what the Pharaoh was about to do. "This is it! Now, Poison Butterfly! Attack Armored Centipede!" Tiny particles flew from its wings causing Armored Centipede to burst. "Breaker, attack directly!" With one swipe, Weevil's Life Points dropped further.

"It seems you've already attacked using both your monsters, Yugi. Which means the damage taken from Poison Butterfly means you'll lose!" Weevil sneered.

"You're forgetting something, Weevil. My turn's not over." the Pharaoh answered.

"Wait a minute. You've already attacked with both monsters. What else could you have left?!"

"I still have this one card left. I activate Berserker Soul!"

Weevil looked concerned and rather unsettled. "What does that do?"

"First I have to discard the last card in my hand!" The Pharaoh discarded his last card. "Now I can draw more cards until I reveal a Magic or Trap Card, and for every Monster Card I draw and send to the Graveyard, I can attack with a Monster with 1500 attack points or less!"

"What? 1500?" Weevil looks over at Breaker. "That's why he..." He suddenly remembered when he activated Infestation and when Breaker used his effect earlier. Breaker's attack points were in range of Yugi's final card! _'To think someone like Yugi could plan this far ahead!'_

"Here I go! The first card!" The first card is a Monster. "I've drawn Queen's Knight. By sending it to the Graveyard, Breaker can attack again!" Breaker's attack brought Weevil's Life Points down to the narrow.

"Once more!" The Monster revealed was Gazelle the King of Mythical Beasts. "Seems to me you're finished. Breaker, attack again!" The duel may have been over but the Pharaoh's rage drove him further drawing more cards than needed.

"I draw again. And it's another Monster." The monster revealed was Big Shield Gardna. Breaker continues to attack.

"Draw! Another monster!" Breaker keeps swinging. "This just isn't your day." The fifth monster was shown and the Pharoah wasn't stopping for anything. Tea fought to hold back her tears. Two more monsters drawn from Berserker Soul's effect took its effect on Weevil. The Orichalcos consumed Weevil in blinding green light, sending his soul to Dartz.

"Let's see. Oh, well..."

Just then, his next card started glowing. Breaker then glowed a bright purple. "This can't go on. I must quell the Pharaoh's anger!" a mysterious voice rang out. Tea started running toward him. "Hurry, Breaker! Attack the Pharaoh!" Tea's tears couldn't stop as she saw the ancient spirit struck down by his own card.

'How did that happen? The duel was already over.'

The purple glow changed Breaker into the final card the Pharaoh drew. To Tea's surprise, it was a part of his deck she was very familiar with. She saw a sky blue leotard with a pink outline with matching boots and a hat. The blonde hair made it more obvious who she was.

"You're... Dark Magician Girl!" Tea stood surprised.

"Tea, listen. I know what's been happening lately."

"Then you know what happened to Yugi. Still, how did you appear like that?"

"I managed to use a spell to have Breaker attack the Pharaoh. After that, I sent him back to the deck. We need both of them to prevent the rise of the Great Leviathan. The Pharaoh's in an emotional bind right now ever since Yugi gave up his soul after the duel with Rafael. Without both of them, we can't save both our worlds."

"I see what you mean. Without Yugi, he really doesn't seem like himself. The sooner he gets back Yugi, the better."

"How right you are. That attack shouldn't have done too much damage. If the Pharaoh doesn't stay level headed, we can't win. You should remind him of that. Now, go to him." With that, Dark Magician Girl was able to return to her card. The Pharaoh slowly woke up as Tea approached slowly, for fear he'd still be angry at Weevil.

"Pharaoh, you all right?" Tea asked.

"I think so." Just as he stood, he noticed he was holding the Dark Magician Girl card. "Tea, what happened?"

"Dark Magician Girl showed up. You were so angry, she didn't know what else to to. I think that's why you were attacked by Breaker after you drew her card." Trying not to cry, Tea's tears continued to no avail. "You already won, but you just kept going. She told me you haven't been yourself since the Orichalcos sealed Yugi. Just calm down, Pharaoh. Somehow, I know we'll find him."

"I..." He felt a pair of arms snake around him as he rested his pulling her closer. "I'm glad Yugi has such great friends, especially you, Tea."

Well, how's that? Not my best, but it felt like a great idea. So let me know what you think. Don't worry, I'm still writing for other anime so look out for more. This is AnimeDrummer sayin' peace out!


	2. Update

I know this was supposed to be a oneshot, but this is more of an update/headsup on a future Yu-Gi-Oh! story.

For those who saw the first two dubbed episodes of Arc-V, which is the better Action Duel introduction, because I feel like most people will say the Japanese version. It's for my new story. Some personalities will be changed, especially Yuya. It'll be like a mix between the two versions. Dubbed character and card names, but the feel of it will be that of the subbed version. So keep an eye out for it. I noticed still no reviews on this story, maybe go back after reading this, I'd like to hear from fans of the original series how it was.


End file.
